Love Is Blind
by JFishy
Summary: "Hey, watch your step!" Anna snapped angrily, rubbing her arm. "I would, if I could." Elsanna. Don't like it, don't read it. Blind Elsa, just for the record. Rated M for language
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm back. I mean, I haven't really left, but still! **

* * *

><p>Late. She was late, and it wasn't the first time. But of course, she couldn't be just late. No, that wouldn't be fun at all. She was also lost. Lost in the building she had been studying since she finished high school, which means she had been studying there for two years. Her teacher would kill her. Actually, Ms. Williams didn't mind anymore. She was hopeless Anna would show up in class in time, as the ginger girl's other teachers. But for Anna, it was important to get at class in time, even knowing she rarely could make it. Every time she did, she'd feel more responsible. And every time she didn't, she'd get angry with herself.<p>

She had her books stacked clumsily on her arms, along with a cup of coffee from Starbucks, where she made a quick stop earlier in the morning. Her bag was almost falling from her arm, and the bonnet she stole from her best friend a few mornings ago was way too big in her head, almost covering her eyes. She basically was a disaster. She couldn't get any worse. But of course, she shouldn't have thought about it with such enthusiasm, because a second after she felt her body colliding with someone else's, spilling coffee everywhere, including her and her material.

"Hey, watch your step!" Anna snapped angrily, rubbing her arm.

"I would, if I could." A female voice answered calmly, and slowly, Anna looked up, finding a blonde girl on the floor. Her big icy-blue eyes were staring at a corner on the floor, and Anna gulped as she noticed the cane on her right hand.

"Oh, _shit! _I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude. It's just that I'm late for class, and my day has been basically shit, 'cause it's freezing outside and I forgot my fucking coat at home, and I'm late for class again, so I bet Ms. Williams will be _so _mad at me, I can't even – hey, aren't you cold? In case you didn't notice, it's freezing! Why aren't you wearing a coat? You forgot yours at home? Man, your ears will get freeze if you don't put something in your head. Hey, do you want a bonnet? I can hand you mine, you seem to need it more than I do! And – fuck, you have coffee all over your shirt! Damn, my fault. Sorry. You are really pretty. Wait, what?" Anna left out a frustrated moan and buried her face into her hands. "I-I'm sorry. I m-must have freaked you out. S-sorry."

"It's fine, really." The blonde girl smiled at her. "I'm not cold, but I brought a coat, it's inside my classroom." She brushed coffee away from her cheeks. "And thank you. You're… interesting, to say the least." Anna blushed, smiling shyly. "Do you have a name, potty mouth?"

"It's Anna. Anna Collins." The redheaded answered. "And you are…?"

"I'm Elsa Thomas." She answered. "Nice too meet you. Do you mind handing my glasses? I'm not really comfortable without them." Anna nodded, not realizing for a second that the girl couldn't see her.

"Oh! Sorry, yeah, I can. Here." She handed Elsa a pair of sunglasses, and the girl putted them on quickly. "Your eyes are pretty." She said, before she could stop herself. "Okay, I think I can die over embarrassment now." Anna grumbled, but Elsa giggled. "Seriously, I must be scaring you. I talk too much. Please, don't tell your friends I'm creepy. I swear I normally don't attack blind girls like that."

"I don't have many friends, so you don't have much to worry about." She giggled. "You're fun."

"Well, I try my best." Anna joked, grabbing her books from the floor and helping Elsa to get up. "I'm really sorry. I'm such a klutz."

"No, I mean it. I'm fine." Elsa assured her. "But if it makes you feel better, you can walk me to my room now."

"Sure!" Anna squealed. "I-I mean, y-yeah, I c-can do it." She smiled embarrassed. "I already lost my first class anyway. So, where is your room?"

"I'm having piano practice now, you know where the music room take place?" Anna mumbled a 'yes'. "Oh, better. Because I'm sort of lost in here." Anna laughed, placing Elsa's hand in her arm. "So, what are you studying?"

"Biology." Anna answered happily. "I assume you're studying Music, am I right?" Elsa smiled and then nodded.

"Mhm. I'm on my senior year." She answered. "You mind if I ask you something?"

"Go ahead." Anna said.

"You really think I'm pretty?"

Anna felt heat all over her neck and cheeks. She was glad Elsa couldn't see it; would've been embarrassing. "Y-yes, I do. Why you ask?" Elsa shrugged, hands tightening around her cane.

"No one ever told me that. Besides my parents, of course." She mumbled. "People are not really keen to make a compliment at an antisocial blind girl."

"You don't seem antisocial." Anna said. "You were pretty nice with me." Elsa giggled. "I mean it! It's not the first time I spill coffee at someone else's clothes, I'm really clumsy by the way, but what was I saying? Oh yeah, the coffee thing, anyway, once I spilled it all on a girl's coat and she almost dragged me to hell, but that time wasn't all my fault, since my friend Kristoff was the one who gave me his books to carry since he was late to a meeting with his parents. Have you met Kristoff? You should, I'm sure you'd like him! His parents are really nice, and they're sort of my family, since I don't have a family. I mean, I did, but my parents died a few years ago, so now I live alone, but Kristoff's family is so huge that they decided they could hand another relative, and I'm sort of glad, 'cause if they didn't I'd be completely lonely, and I really should stop talking." Her face went red again, but judging by Elsa's sweet giggle, she didn't mind at all. "Seriously, how come you still haven't run away from me? I'm creepy."

"I'm not exactly a normal person, in case you still couldn't tell." Elsa shot back, holding a chuckle. "And besides that, I like you."

"Y-you do?" Anna stuttered. "Really? Oh, I wasn't expecting for that."

"Why? Were you trying to freak me out?" She asked playfully. "You're a nice girl. And besides, you don't treat me as a child. I appreciate that."

"But why in hell would I treat you like a kid? I mean, how old are you? I bet I'm younger." Elsa laughed, squeezing Anna's arm slightly.

"I'm 23." Elsa said. "And how old are you, stutters?"

"I'm 20." She answered. "See? I told you I was younger!" Elsa giggled again, feeling Anna's body stopping slowly. "We've reached your destination, Ms. Thomas." Anna said playfully.

"Thank you, Anna." The blind girl said, leaning to press a clumsy kiss on Anna's cheek, but it ended up being almost on her forehead. "Well, you know where to find me now."

"I do." Anna agreed. "B-but can I have your number? I'm a bit of a mess when it's about to finding places or people."

"Sure you can." Elsa smiled and took a phone from her purse. "You mind saving yours on mine? I'm not that good at finding people as well."

Anna smiled and took the phone from Elsa's hand, saving her number. Then, she recorded the blonde girl's number on her own, saving it quickly.

"So, I'll see you around?" Anna asked, and the blonde smiled.

"Sure. You can call me whenever you want now. Bye, Anna."

"Wait!" The redheaded took the bonnet from her head, putting it on Elsa's. "I'm not convinced the cold doesn't bother you. I'm just making sure." She adjusted it to Elsa's head and smiled. It seemed so perfect on hers, different from what it looked like on Anna's head.

"Thank you. You're really sweet." Elsa squeezed her hand one more time before entering in her classroom. Anna stood there, staring at the girl with a goofy smile on her lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Oh, cool, you liked it! I'm glad. **

* * *

><p>Elsa heard the bell ringing, happy the class was over. She grabbed her bag and putted her notebook inside it, slowly pushing her chair to get out of the classroom. She smiled as she felt a hand grabbing her upper arm, making her stop.<p>

"Hi, Elsa!" A boy cheered, and she smiled slightly as she recognized his voice. "You want to have lunch with me?"

"Sure, Olaf." She said calmly, leaving the boy guide her.

Olaf was basically her only friend. He was sweet and innocent, but no one seemed to like him. Eventually he managed to approach Elsa, who seemed to be the only person who actually liked him. In a short matter of time, they became good friends.

"I liked your bonnet." He adjusted the blue large beanie on the blonde's head. "But I thought the cold didn't bother you."

"It doesn't." Elsa answered, feeling the smell of food getting closer. "It's not mine. It's Anna's. Or her friend's, I'm not really sure."

"Oh, well, still looks nice on you." He complimented. "But who is Anna? Do I know her?"

"I'm not sure if you do, but it's a girl I bumped into this morning." She explained. "She's a Biology student, and she thought my ears were going to freeze, so she putted this on my head." She smiled, remembering the younger girl. "Her name is Anna Collins."

"Collins? Oh, I don't think I know her." He mumbled. "You mentioned you bumped into her. Did she shed coffee on you?"

"Uh, yes, why?" Elsa asked, grabbing a tray Olaf handed her.

"Because you have coffee all over your shirt." He answered simply, and Elsa felt heat all over her face. "You're blushing! I didn't mean to embarrass you, sorry. I can hand you my coat if you want."

"No, it's fine." Elsa mumbled, crossing her arms around her chest. "I have just two more classes today, so it's all right." He took a plate of food for him and another for her. "I think I'll just go back to my dorm room and get changed after lunch."

"Okay, as you wish." Olaf said happily, eating his burger.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"…and then she kissed my forehead, but I think she was trying to reach for my cheek, but who knows, right? You should have seen her, she's super sweet and beautiful, and I bet she's talented! Hey, do you play the piano? She can play the piano. I wish I could play too, but I'm too clumsy to remember what key to press. Speaking about clumsiness, did I mention I accidentally shed coffee on her?"

"Just nine times. And you also mentioned that she's beautiful, blonde, taller and older than you. Oh, and she's icy-blue eyes." Kristoff grumbled, eating his fries. "Sorry. You were rambling." Anna opened her mouth, but Kristoff stopped her. "And yes, you already mentioned she liked your rambling."

"But did I mention she gave me her number?" Anna raised a brow, making her friend laugh.

"No, you didn't." He said, getting up. "Hey, listen; I'll grab my other beanie, since you stole my other one." Anna rolled her eyes, giggling. "Come on, feisty pants. I don't want to go all by myself." Anna shrugged and grabbed her sandwich, walking behind him. "When are you asking her out?" Anna choked, coughing desperately.

"I'm not!" She squealed. "I-I mean, we met this morning! And who said I want to ask her out?" Kristoff chuckled, shrugging.

"Uh, your face every time you talk about this girl?" He laughed, as Anna's face turned bright red. "Don't be like that, feisty pants. I'm joking. But you're totally into her." Anna slapped his arm, making him laugh even harder. "Hey, isn't that your girlfriend?" He pointed to a blonde tall girl not that far away from them, being followed to a tall and slim dark haired man. "Go get her, Anna!"

"How can you be so sure it's her?" Anna asked. "Did I describe her so well?"

"The cane, idiot." Kristoff slapped Anna's head. "I doubt there are two blonde blind girls wearing my beanie on this campus." He pushed Anna weakly. "Aren't you going there?"

"I don't want to intrude. That's probably her boyfriend." She mumbled, pointing to the boy.

"Oh, so you are not going?" Kristoff asked, smirking. "HEY, ELSA!"

The blonde girl stopped, forcing the tall guy by her side to stop as well. He tripped and turned around, narrowing his eyes at the two of them. Kristoff grabbed Anna's arm and dragged her near the blond girl. "Uh, hello?" Elsa muttered as the boy got closer.

"Hi, I'm Kristoff!" He cheered. "I'm sorry for my stupid friend. She's a bit shy for some reason. Anna, be nice."

"Oh, you are Anna?" The tall boy asked, as the girl nodded. He looked like a clumsy guy. "Hi, I'm Olaf Summer! Nice to meet you." He shook Anna's hand, looking happy. Anna couldn't help but smile; he seemed to be a nice boy. "Elsa, why aren't you saying hello? Go on, be nice!" The girl furrowed her brows and opened her mouth, but said nothing. "You're blind, not dumb. Say hi to your new friend. You know how to say hi, right?"

"Hey, Elsa." Anna said, after a few moments in silence. "Uh, this is my friend, Kristoff."

"Hello." Elsa said shyly, shaking the boy's hand.

"So, I was going to my dorms, but feisty pants can't really go with me." Kristoff said. "Ha, nice beanie." He pointed to Elsa's head, who flushed. She tried to say something, but he stopped her. "Don't worry, it looks nice on you. Well, I'm going now. See you later." He waved to Anna.

"Oh, can you go with Elsa?" Olaf asked, looking excited. "You know, boys can't go to the girl's dorms, so…" Anna nodded, and he smiled brightly. "Great! Well, I'll get going now. I'll meet you at the classroom, okay?" Elsa nodded slowly, hearing Anna approaching carefully. The redheaded stretched an arm, and slowly touched Elsa's upper arm. The blonde smiled softly, linking her arm to Anna's.

"I-I'm sorry for Kristoff." Anna mumbled. "He's such a dork sometimes."

"He seems to be nice." Elsa said, walking slowly by her side. "You don't have to take me there, I know the way."

"I can take you there. I don't mind." She assured. "So, your boyfriend is taking Music too?"

"My what?" Elsa widened her eyes. "Oh, Olaf? No, he's my best friend. My only friend, in fact." She mumbled.

"What do you mean? I am your friend too!" Anna spoke, pretending to be hurt. Elsa smiled, turning her face to Anna. "I like what you did to your hair; it looks pretty." Elsa blushed.

"T-thanks." She stuttered. "My room is the first one at right."

"Okay ma'am." Anna joked, pulling Elsa's hand. "Hey, you have plans for the weekend?" Elsa shook her head, and Anna smiled. "Oh, cool! You, uh – do you want to go out with me? I-I mean, we could go out to, - never mind, it were silly." She mumbled, but Elsa squeezed her hand softly, smiling at her.

"I'd love to." Elsa said softly, placing her hand on Anna's shoulder. "I haven't gone out in a while; it would be nice to hang out with someone again."

"Y-you want to go? Really? I mean, cool! I, uh – Kristoff is throwing this party on Saturday, Olaf can come too." She said. "And we're here, by the way. You want me to open that for you?"

"Yes, you mind?" She handed Anna an amount of keys, waiting for her to open it. "Come in." She demanded, grabbing Anna's hand. "I'll just change and we can go."

"Sure. Oh, sorry about your blouse." Anna looked around her room. It was literally full of books, and a keyboard stood near the wall. For a second, Anna wondered why she didn't have any posters or even photographs on her walls, but then she realized she was blind. "How long have you been playing the piano?" Anna asked, sitting on the edge of Elsa's bed.

"Since high school." Elsa yelled back, coming out of the bathroom. "It helped with my coordination, and I really liked the sound of the piano."

"Will I see you playing some day?" Anna asked hesitantly, but Elsa smiled gently.

"Perhaps." She agreed, grabbing Anna's arm. "Can we go now?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello, dears. Auntie J is happy with your reviews, so she might post another chapter tonight:)**

* * *

><p>Anna nervously knocked on Elsa's dorm room's door, looking at her feet. A few moments later, a blonde girl opened the door, causing Anna to smile. She was dressed simply, but she still looked beautiful. Her hair was pulled back in a braid, and she still worn the same sunglasses she did the first time they met.<p>

"Anna?" Elsa called, furrowing her brows.

"Oh, right, I forgot." The blonde giggled. "Hi, are you ready?" Elsa nodded, reaching out for Anna's hand. "Great. Is Olaf coming with us?"

"He said he'd meet us there, at Flynn's house, right?" She said.

"Yeah, right." Anna held Elsa's hand and pulled her to her side. "You look very beautiful."

"T-thanks." Elsa smiled, as Anna drove her to her car. "Before we go, you mind if I do something?"

"Uh? Oh, sure. I mean, no, go ahead." Anna turned around to face the elder girl. "What's it?"

"Can I touch your face?" She asked shyly. "It helps me to see people."

"Sure." Anna said, guiding Elsa's hands to her face. The blonde ran her fingers through Anna's cheeks, her nose, forehead and chin. She took a little more time than she'd like to admit on the shorter girl parted lips, but she couldn't help. They were so soft; she had to feel them.

"You're beautiful."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

She was having fun. For her surprise, she actually was having fun. Anna introduced her to as many people as she could, and now she found herself sitting on the couch of Flynn's house talking with a girl named Belle. She was French, but she had been living in the U.S. for a few years. Elsa laughed along her hearing stories a blonde girl named Rapunzel was telling the two girls about her boyfriend, whose name was actually Eugene, not Flynn.

About a minute before Rapunzel left, someone sat by her side, placing a hand on her thigh. "Having fun?" Anna asked, handing Elsa a drink. "Sorry I took too long, but Kristoff was being a dork, so…" Elsa smiled, turning her face to Anna.

"Not a problem, Belle was here with me." Elsa answered. "Thanks for bringing us here." She said, placing her hand on Anna's. "Olaf and I are having a great time here."

"No, thank you for coming." Anna smiled, standing up. "Come, I want to dance."

"I-I don't really dance, Anna." Elsa stuttered, but the ginger ignored her, placing an arm around her waist. "Anna, please…"

"I promise you'll do well." Anna said, pulling her closer. "C'mon, I'll teach you. Place your arms around my neck." Elsa did, reluctantly. "Good. Now, just follow my lead. Won't be hard, I promise." Anna placed her hands on Elsa's waist, and slowly started to move. Anna smiled brightly. "Hey, don't need to be embarrassed. You're doing great!" Elsa smiled shyly, feeling Anna's arms tightening around her body. "You're actually doing it really great. Are you sure you never danced before?"

"Yes, I am." Elsa nodded. She felt Anna's nose almost touching hers, but she pulled back. She could also smell the alcohol on her mouth. "Sorry."

"N-no, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so pushy, sorry." She held Elsa's hand, stopping her from getting away from her. "I really didn't mean to. I – sorry, I-I assumed you liked me too, b-but I don't want to scary you, I like you. C-can we be friends? I-I swear I c-can deal with that!" Elsa giggled and placed a hand on Anna's arm.

"Take us to a couch or something." She asked, feeling Anna pulling her to a quieter place. "Anna, don't get me wrong. I-I like you, but it's too soon. And plus, you're drunk."

"Am not!" The girl shot back, making Elsa chuckle.

"Yeah, right. But I'm not saying no, Anna." She pulled the younger girl closer, feeling Anna's head lying on her breast. "I'm saying not now. Can you understand that?"

"A-are we still friends?" Elsa laughed, and then nodded. "Okay, cool. I can."

"Great." Elsa pressed a kiss on the girls head. "We should go. I'll ask Olaf to drive us there."

"No need to." Anna mumbled, but Elsa shrugged.

"Or Olaf drives us, or I will. There's no way in hell I'll let you drive as drunk as you are."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where's her room?" Olaf asked, carrying Anna to Elsa's room.

"I don't know." The blonde murmured. "Put her in my bed. I'll take care of her." Olaf nodded and placed Anna on Elsa's bed, carefully turning to face his friend.

"You like her." It wasn't a question. Elsa felt heat all over her face, and she shrugged.

"Y-yeah, I mean, she's nice and – "

"No, I mean, you like, _like _her." He grinned. "I like her too! She's a nice girl." He leaned and kissed Elsa's cheek, pulling away with another grin. "She likes you too!" With that, he closed her dorm's door.

Elsa quickly dressed on her pajamas and approached Anna, taking her shoes and her coat out with some difficulty. When she was done, she covered their bodies with the blankets, lying by Anna's side. "Goodnight, stutters." She mumbled, but then she felt Anna's arms wrapping around her body. "Anna, w-what are you doing?" She whispered, but the younger girl just rested her face on Elsa's neck, falling on a deep sleep. Elsa smiled softly, pressing a kiss on Anna's forehead before joining her on sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

When she finally woke up, her head was aching. The room was dark, and she knew she wasn't at her place. It wasn't hard to figure that out, since she didn't have an Elsa at her house, or at her bed. The blonde girl had her arms around Anna's neck, and her forehead was resting against Anna's. She remembered what happened last night, but she had no idea why she was there, on Elsa's room, cuddling with her. Oh, right. She passed out on Elsa's lap right before Anna tried to kiss her.

She heard a yawn, and slowly Elsa opened her eyes. She was still half-asleep, and Anna was amazed by that vision. She looked perfect even when she had just woken up.

"Hi." Anna mumbled, not minding letting go of Elsa's waist. "You brought me here?"

"I didn't know where was your room, and I figured it was better than leaving you at my doorframe." Anna giggled, tightening her arms around the blonde's. "Do you remember last night?"

"Mhm." She murmured, feeling her face turning red. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be. I already told you it's fine." Elsa answered, stroking Anna's hair. "But anyway, where is your room?"

"At my house." The redheaded giggled. "I live ten minutes away from campus."

"Oh, I didn't know. I should have asked Kristoff." Elsa mumbled. "Olaf came with your car, but I'm not sure if he's here yet. I can call him and – "

"Calm down, it's six in the morning." Anna said, sitting by Elsa's side. "I bet he won't be pleased to be awakening at this time in the morning." She rubbed her forehead and left out a moan. "Shit, why am I so fucking stupid? I should have listened Belle when she said I should stop drinking." Elsa sat on the bed as well, looking for Anna's shoulder.

"You are such a beautiful girl, you should stop swearing that much." Elsa said, squeezing her shoulder. Anna smiled shyly, feeling heat all over her face. "I have a coffee maker on my desk, and some pills on my bag. Wait here, I'll make some coffee for us."

"Can I help with something?" Anna asked, now on the edge of the bed. "C'mon, I'm useless on the kitchen, but I can get something for us to eat."

"There is a fridge here. You'll find something to eat." Anna nodded, even knowing Elsa couldn't see her.

"It's pretty well equipped here." She said, grabbing bread and cheese. "It's almost the same thing as my apartment!"

"Well, I live here, so they gave me the biggest room." Elsa explained. "Olaf is allowed to come here on the weekends, but he normally goes visit his parents."

"You don't have a family around?" Anna asked.

"My parents died a few years ago, and my only living relatives live too far from here." She told Anna.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Anna mumbled, but Elsa shrugged. "I don't have any relatives, so I kind that use Kristoff's family as my own."

"Don't be sorry." Elsa said. "It was better."

Anna opened her mouth to ask, but decided it was better to stay in silence. Elsa's coffee maker made a noise, telling them the coffee was ready. Elsa grabbed one of the cups and handed to Anna, taking one for her.

"You can take a look at my bag, I'm almost sure you'll find some Aspirin." Elsa said, moving back to her bed.

"Nah, I'm going to be fine. It isn't that bad anyway." Anna shrugged, going back to her side. "So, are you busy today?"

"No, why?" Anna smiled, resting her head on Elsa's pillow.

"Then get dressed. I want to take you somewhere later on."


	4. Chapter 4

"Won't you tell me where are we going?" Elsa asked once again, already on Anna's car. "How's the headache."

"Oh, my headache is fine, and it's sending you kisses." Anna joked. "And we're going to my apartment. I need to get change."

"Yeah, but later, where are we going?" Anna laughed, making Elsa groan. "I was wrong about you. You're mean, Anna Collins."

"You get cute when you're curious." Anna shrugged, making Elsa blush. "_And _plus, if I told you, you'd never come with me."

"Are you taking me to a motel or something? 'Cause if you are, I'm killing you." Elsa threatened.

"No, no motel." The red-haired laughed. "Sorry, not this time. Maybe another day…" Elsa slapped her angrily. "Calm down, I'm joking!" Anna rubbed her arm, pouting. "I'm upset. Apologize for being mean."

"I can feel you pouting." Elsa giggled, stretching her arm to touch Anna's lips. "Ha! I knew it." She kept pressing until Anna smiled. "Better now. If you keep pouting too much, your face is going to stay like that for the rest of your life." Anna was about to answer when her phone started to buzz. She took it and handed to Elsa.

"What? I'm driving!" She said, and Elsa rolled her eyes.

"How responsible." She mocked. "Hel-"

_"WHERE IN HELL ARE YOU, FEISTY PANTS?" _She heard Kristoff yelling at the phone. "_You got out with Elsa? Did you get laid?" _Elsa felt her cheeks burning. "_Don't be mad, but she's kind of hot! So, did you – "_

"I appreciate you think that, Kristoff, and no, she didn't get laid last night." Elsa answered on the phone. Anna looked at her and groaned, throwing her head on the bench. "We're heading to her house, and later she's taking me back to college."

"What? No, I'm – "

"You want something else?" She asked, hearing the boy mumbling a 'no'. "Okay, bye." She turned the phone off and handed back to Anna.

"He's an idiot, I'm sorry." Elsa didn't answered, making Anna feel worse. "Please, don't be mad at me! I didn't do anything!" She slowed the car, turning to face Elsa. "Say something. Please, anything."

"_You_ are an idiot." Elsa grumbled. "Take me back to college. _Now, _Anna."

"I can't believe you are mad at me! What did I do?" She stopped the car, and as soon as she did it, Elsa got out. "Wait! Don't run away!"

"Stop following me." Elsa demanded. "Or else, I'll start screaming."

"Go ahead; we're in the middle of nowhere." Anna said, crossing her arms against her chest. "Why did you get so mad? I swear that's not my intention." She groaned, getting closer to Elsa. The blonde crossed her arms, and Anna putted hers on Elsa's, standing on her toes to face Elsa. "Elsa, if I just wanted to fuck you, why would I be trying my best to impress you all the time? Don't you think I'd have got tired to wait for so long?" She placed her hands on Elsa's arms, rubbing them. "Please, I – just tell me why you are so mad at me."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have – sorry, it's just that I don't have pretty good experiences with that. I'm sorry I yelled." Anna smiled and wrapped her arms around the taller girl's waist. "I know you're a nice girl, Anna. I'm really sorry I was such an ass."

"It's fine, really." Anna assured her, placing a kiss on her cheek. "I never lied to you, especially when I said I like you." Then, she giggled. "I mean, I lied just once. We're not in the middle of nowhere; we're in front of my building, and there are a few people staring at us." Elsa giggled, slapping Anna playfully.

"I'll let it go, but only this time. Come on, let's get inside. You're getting cold."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hello, my dear friend!" Anna yelled on the phone. "Guess who else is listening to us?"

"_Hi, Anna." _Kristoff mumbled. "_Seriously, where the fuck are you?"_

"None of your concern." She snapped. "You were rude to my friend. Apologize to her."

"_I'm sorry, Elsa." _He said.

"Sorry for what?"

"_For being a jerk. I'm sorry for being an idiot, I'm sorry!" _Anna grinned, and so did Elsa.

"Okay, that's good enough." The redheaded murmured. "I'll see you tomorrow. Bye, Kris!" She turned her phone off and threw it on the backseat.

"You didn't have to do that." Elsa said, placing her hand on Anna's upper arm.

"I know. But don't pretend you didn't like it." She teased.

"Okay, that was fun." She chuckled. Anna smiled as she slowly stopped the car, unlocking her seatbelt. "Where are we?"

"Calm down." She rushed, opening the door for the blonde. "I'll tell you once we get inside, so you won't be able to get out."

"This is sounding a lot like you're trying to rape me." Elsa mumbled, making Anna laugh.

"I'd never do that. I may be crazy, but I'm not mean." She assured, reaching out for Elsa's hand. "C'mon, I'll show you the way." Elsa nodded and followed Anna, who was resting her cheek on her shoulder. "Okay, I'll tell you now. We're ice-skating today!"

"No way in hell!" Elsa cried, but Anna was already helping her with her skaters. "Anna, I don't ice-skate!"

"Neither did I, but guess who learned?" She joked, placing her arm around Elsa's waist. "I promise I won't let go of you, unless you tell me so."

"You're crazy." Elsa sighed. "Okay, take me there." Anna smiled and held Elsa closer, entering on the rink. "I'm starting to think the motel was a better idea."

"I'll keep it up for our next date." Anna said playfully. "You're doing fine, but be careful not to keep your legs that close, we might fall."

"Who said there is going to be another date?" Elsa joked back, resting her head on Anna's. "I might hate this one."

"No, you might not. It's against the rules." Elsa laughed.

"_What _rules?"

"My rules! It's like that: you can't hate the date, there will be another date, you can't pay anything and you can't – well, I didn't finish with these, but as soon as I think about something else, I'll let you know."

"Oh, great." Elsa smiled. "I don't like these rules."

"Too bad. You're already here with me, you can't ignore them."

Elsa rolled her eyes and placed her arm on Anna's shoulder. As soon as she did that, she felt her body tripping at something else and falling on the floor.

"Ouch! That hurt!" She groaned. "Anna? Where are you?"

"Under you!" The younger girl said, laughing. "Get off me, grumpy. You're heavy."

"So you're calling me fat?" Elsa raised a brow, making Anna laugh even more.

"Never. Can we take a break? I'm sort of craving for some hot chocolate."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

They reached for Elsa's door, and for the first time of the day, Anna didn't know what to say.

"Thanks for today, I had a really great time with you." Elsa said, smiling softly at the younger girl. "You did well for a first date." Anna grinned, rolling her eyes.

"You know, I try my best." She joked. "Well, I uh – I should go. Goodnight, Elsa." She placed a kiss on the elder girl's cheek.

"Anna?" Elsa grabbed her arm. "You know, you don't have to try to impress me." Anna blushed, getting closer to Elsa. "I'm happy to just spend some time with you. You don't have to do much more than that." Anna smiled, looking down. "I like you. I just need you to be around, stop trying so hard to make me impressed." She leaned closer and reached for Anna's cheek. "But it's still too soon."

"I know." Anna mumbled, resting her forehead on Elsa's neck for a second. "I can wait."

"I know you can." Elsa smiled. "Goodnight, stutters. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night, Elsa."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello there:) **

* * *

><p>Elsa felt soft lips pressing a kiss on her cheek, and a smile instantly grew on her face. Olaf grinned, seeing his friend's goofy smile and said something about grabbing something to drink, leaving them alone.<p>

"You have plans for tonight?" She asked, offering her chips to the elder girl.

"Not yet." She grinned. "What do you have in mind?"

"I was wondering if you would have dinner with me." She said, resting her hand on Elsa's. "At my apartment. We could rent a movie, or even – "

"We can go to your apartment, but only under one condition." Elsa demanded, and Anna mumbled an 'okay'. "You're going to let me cook for you."

"You can cook?" Anna said amazed. "Awesome! I'll pick you up after class, okay?" Elsa nodded, feeling Anna lean closer and give her a kiss on her face. "You look different today. Did you do anything on your hair?"

"No, just my usual bun." Elsa shrugged. "Why? Is there something wrong?"

"No, you look beautiful." Elsa blushed, making Anna laugh. "What? You still haven't got used to my compliments? I can't believe it!" Elsa rolled her eyes playfully at the younger girl. "But you know, you should let your hair down."

"Why?" Elsa asked, adjusting the glasses. "You don't like my bun?" She said playfully, but Anna shrugged.

"I like it. But you look prettier with your hair down."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsa closed her notebook slowly, putting her material in her bag. Olaf helped her, and soon left, leaving Elsa alone in the room. Anna should be there at any moment, but she wasn't really expecting it to happen soon. That girl got lost much easier than Elsa, and _she _was the blind one.

"Aren't you going to your dorm?" A girl asked, approaching Elsa. She recognized her voice immediately. That wasn't someone she liked.

"No, I'm waiting for a friend." She answered drily, pulling her purse closer to her body.

"Oh, I see." She almost could feel the smirk on the girl's face, as she got even closer. "Why don't we go somewhere else? You know, just you and I."

"Please, leave me alone." Elsa practically whispered. "She will be here at any moment."

"Oh, c'mon Elsa! Don't be such a pain in the – "

"Elsa?"

"You're here!" She said happily, hearing Anna getting closer and wrapping her arms around her neck. "Can we go now?"

"Uh, s-sure." She glanced at the other girl, who didn't seem pleased by Anna's arrival. "Come on, let's drop your material at your dorm."

"Okay." Elsa nodded, but didn't let go of the embrace.

Anna took her hand and guided her to her dorm, closing the door as soon as they got in. Elsa threw her bag on her desk, hearing Anna sitting on her bed.

"You're quiet." She mumbled. "What's wrong?" Slowly, she reached out for Anna's hand, sitting on bed by her side.

"Who was that girl?" She blurted out.

"Lisa. She's my classmate." Elsa explained, but Anna didn't seem convinced.

"I-is she your girlfriend?" She asked, making Elsa wide her eyes. "I-I mean, she seemed to like you."

"No, she's not my girlfriend." Elsa sighed, pulling Anna closer to her body. "She's an asshole who wants to sleep with me."

"I didn't like the way she looked at you." Anna mumbled, feeling her face blush.

"Don't worry about her, sweetie." Elsa stroked Anna's hair tenderly. "She… a few time ago, I thought that she actually liked me. And let's say I wasn't very pleased when I found out she wanted to take me to bed."

"Is that why you got so mad at me the other day?" Anna asked, and Elsa nodded. "You could have told me."

"I'm telling you now." Elsa said, placing a kiss on Anna's face. "C'mon, stutters. I'll cook you dinner."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Anna, come here." Elsa called from the kitchen. The smaller girl approached, resting her chin on the blonde's shoulder. "Here, taste this." She handed a spoon, and Anna brought it to her lips. "Is that good?"

"God, this is delicious!" She said, making Elsa giggle. "I think this is the first time my stove is used to make some real food."

"I'm glad you liked it." Anna smiled softly, wrapping her arms around Elsa's waist. She pressed her warm lips against Elsa's cool skin, making the blonde gulp. "A-Anna, please, stop." She asked, shrinking her body. Anna sighed and pulled away, making her way to the living room. Elsa turned the stove off and followed Anna, trying not to hit on anything. "Don't be upset." She begged, as Anna stopped and reached for her hand.

"I'm not, it's just – why can't I kiss you?" Anna asked, bringing Elsa to the couch. "You know I like you, and I know you like me. We've been hanging out for almost three weeks, we already slept – I mean, spent the night cuddling, you kiss my face for no reason, we act as a couple and our friends refer to you as my girlfriend, but every time I get close to your lips, you shut me out." She ended, with a frustrated sigh.

"You're right." Elsa mumbled. "I-it's silly, really. In fact, it's stupid."

"I bet it's not." Anna said, placing her hand on Elsa's face. "Tell me."

"I-I've never been kissed." Elsa cooed. "I wanted my first kiss to be remarkable, special." She waited for Anna to make some joke, but she didn't. "Say something." Elsa asked. "Please."

"It's not silly." Anna murmured, pulling Elsa closer to her chest. "It's sweet." The blonde girl rested her face on Anna's neck bow. "But you should know, your first kiss will always be remarkable, even if you don't enjoy it." She explained. "But it will only be special if it's with the right person. And that's up to you."

"Do you still remember your first kiss?" Elsa asked curiously, making Anna groan.

"Unfortunately. I _really _don't want to talk about it, it was gross." Elsa giggled, resting her forehead on Anna's. "I guess I should have waited for the right person."

Elsa brushed her nose against Anna's and leaned closer, touching the younger girl's lips carefully. Anna moved closer to Elsa, cupping her cheeks gently and smiling against the blonde's lips. Slowly, Anna opened her mouth and left her tongue out, tasting Elsa's mouth, careful to don't scare the elder girl with sudden moves.

Elsa was the first one to break the kiss. She leaned and rested her forehead on Anna's, smiling dumbly at her. She felt Anna's hands approaching and pulling her glasses away, while she gently touched the pale skin. "Open your eyes. I want to see them." Anna asked, and slowly Elsa opened them. "You're so beautiful. I'm sort of glad I spilled coffee on you." Elsa giggled, wrapping her arms around Anna. "So, how was your first kiss?"

"Special. Definitely special."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"I should go back to the dorms." Elsa mumbled. Her head was resting on Anna's breast, as some stupid movie was going on the television. "It's late, hand my phone so I can call a cab."

"No, stay." Anna wrapped her arms around her, pressing her lips on the top of her head. "Please, stay the night."

"Anna…"

"We don't have to share the bed, but please, stay." The younger girl pleaded. "It's Friday, you could stay the weekend with me. O-or if you don't want to, I promise I can take you back to your room tomorrow morning." Elsa smiled, wrapping her arms around Anna's waist. "So, are you staying?"

"Yes, I am." She answered simply. "And I don't mind sharing the bed. As long as you keep your hands only on my waist, I'm fine with it." Anna giggled, pulling the elder girl with her. "But I need to go back tomorrow, at least to take my clothes."

"All right, grumpy." Anna gave the elder girl a quick peck. "Come, it's time for bed."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Short chapter 'cause I'm a human being and I need to sleep. Oh, hi there! **

* * *

><p>Anna woke up with Elsa's arms around her body and her head pressing her breast. She smiled and placed a kiss on Elsa's chin before gently unwrapping the blonde's arms of her waist. She got out of the bed and made her way to the kitchen, grabbing a bowl and filling it with cereal. Elsa's phone started to ring, so she picked it up.<p>

"Hello?" He called, yawning.

_"Oh, hi Anna Collins!"_ Olaf greeted. _"So, Elsa is there with you?"_

"Mhm, she spent the night with me." Anna answered. "But she's still not awake; do you want me to tell you called?"

"_No, it's not necessary." _He said. "_I just wanted to know where she was, since she didn't come to her dorm last night. Hey, are you two dating now?"_

"I, uh –I don't know, we haven't really talked about it yet." Anna muttered, as she saw Elsa entering in the room. "Hey, she's awake now; you want to talk to her?"

"_No, just tell her I said hi!" _He said, and turned the phone down. Elsa approached carefully, her hair looking a mess and without her glasses.

"Good morning!" Anna cheered, approaching and taking her hand. "Olaf said hi."

"I forgot to tell him I was here." Elsa mumbled in a raspy voice. "Morning, stutters." She leaned, and Anna connected their lips, giving her a small peck. "Can you take me back to college? I need my clothes." Anna smiled, placing her hands on Elsa's hips.

"So you're spending the weekend with me?" Elsa nodded, resting her forehead on Anna's. "Good. Kristoff texted me last night. We're going out tonight."

"At Flynn's?" Elsa asked, as Anna pulled her to the couch.

"Nah, at Merida's." Anna said. "But there won't be many people. Hey, you hungry? I know I'm not a genius at the kitchen, but I know how to frit some bacon. Oh, and there's chocolate cake."

"Chocolate?" Anna smiled at Elsa excited voice. "I love chocolate!"

"Ha, me too." She agreed, pulling the blonde's hands to the kitchen. "Chocolate cake it is then."

Elsa suddenly stopped and pulled Anna closer, chocking their bodies. The blonde smirked and brought their lips together into a deep kiss. Anna was surprised at first, but kissed her back, wrapping her arms around her body. This time, Anna pulled back first, resting her cheek on Elsa's neck bow. The blonde could feel the smile on Anna's face against her skin.

"What are we?" Anna asked, feeling Elsa's hand stroking her hair.

"I don't know." Elsa sighed, closing her blue eyes.

"What do you want us to be?"

Elsa rested her chin on Anna's head, sliding her arms up and down on the smaller girl's. "I want to be yours. Just that."

"Well, in this case," Anna pulled back, taking a look at Elsa's face. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Elsa grinned, taking a step closer and kissing Anna's face multiples times. "Yes, yes, I will."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay, maybe Kristoff doesn't really have a sense of what '_too many people_' means." Anna said, handing Elsa a drink. "I thought he knew how to count."

"Does that bother you?" Elsa asked, resting her head on Anna's shoulder.

"Nah, not really." She shrugged. "I'm just wondering where the fuck all of these people came from."

"Anna, watch your mouth." Elsa said, slapping the girl's leg weakly. "We seriously have to work this swearing."

"Oh, sorry." Anna mumbled. "I didn't mean to – "

"I'm not mad, stutters." Elsa giggled. "I like you the way you are. Even with the swearing part." She leaned closer and kissed Anna's nose. "Whoops, wrong spot." Anna laughed, cupping Elsa's cheeks and bringing her face closer, pecking her lips. "Better. You mind if we go somewhere else? This music is driving me crazy."

"Too loud?" Anna asked, grabbing the blonde's hand. "Is it because you have this super hearing?"

"It's not a super hearing, but yes, because of that." Elsa followed Anna, careful not to trip on anything. "Where are you taking me?"

"Upstairs." Anna said. "Watch your step now, all right?" Elsa furrowed her brows but nodded. "It was either upstairs or outside, and I _know _the cold doesn't bother you, but it bothers me." Elsa giggled, but nodded.

"I can keep you warm." She said, as Anna pulled her to a room.

"I highly doubt that, since it's just started to snow outside." Anna said, sitting on a bed. "I like this room. It's nicer than my house. I think I'm going to move here."

"You're sort of weird sometimes." Elsa sat by Anna's side, placing an arm around her shoulder. "But I still like you."

"But it's a nice room!" Anna shot back. "If you could see it, you'd find it nice."

"I'm sure it is." Elsa kissed Anna's cheek. "I'm getting good on this. I got your cheek right."

"You are good at this." Anna mumbled, cupping Elsa's face. "Really, really good."

She crashed their lips, leaning even closer to Elsa. The blonde slid her body into the bed, pulling Anna with her without breaking the kiss. Her arms were holding Anna's neck, pulling her even closer to her face. She could feel Anna's warm hands under her shirt, pressing her stomach and going up. That's when she recovered herself and pulled away.

"Stop." She held Anna's arms, gently pulling them out of her pale skin. "I-it's going way too fast, Anna. Slow down a bit, I'm not ready." Anna kissed Elsa's lips, resting her head on her breast.

"Sorry, you're right." Anna apologized, lying by her side. "Promise it won't happen again. I mean, it will, but not soon. Unless you want to, of course, then we can totally happen, whenever you're ready; I'm not pushing you, I can wait! But if you want to get laid, we can totally – " Elsa pressed her lips against Anna's, grinning at her rambling. "I'll stop talking now. Pinky promise."

"Pinky what?" Elsa furrowed her brows, making Anna laugh.

"Oh my god, I can't believe you don't know this! You're so old." She mocked, feeling Elsa's hand slapping her arm again. "Okay! I'll stop swearing if you stop hitting me, grumpy girl."

"I'm not grumpy!" Elsa pouted, making Anna laugh even more.

"Yes, you are! Olaf and I agree on that. You're grumpy and nerdy." Anna joked and pressed her lips on Elsa's pout, until she felt it turning into a smile. "Better. You look prettier when you smile."

"Since when you and Olaf are best buds?" Elsa asked, pulling the younger girl's head to her chest. "Last time I checked, he was _my _best friend."

"He still is, don't need to be jealous, sweetie." Anna said. "But we like to talk about you and Kristoff once in a while."

"You've been talking about me with him?" Anna giggled. "You two are mean!"

"Nah, we're just sharing our experience with each other." She said, wrapping her arms around Elsa. "And we concluded you're grumpy, especially when you are hungry."

"You're mean." She pouted, feeling Anna's lips against her neck. "I really don't like you sometimes."

"Liar. I know I'm your favorite person on earth."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So, no one likes Lisa? Okay, I'll make sure you guys hate her even more:) **

* * *

><p>"Come on!" Kristoff shook his friend's arm. "Tell me you will go. My parents want to see you."<p>

"I don't know, but if you keep mocking me, I won't even consider going." Anna said drily, as she ate her burger. "I might have other plans, you see?"

"You have nothing planed." Kristoff grumbled.

"Where are you going?" Belle asked, closing her book.

"At my family's house. They want us there for Christmas, but Miss Feisty Pants here might be too busy to go." He answered grumpily.

"Why don't you want to go?" Elsa asked, squeezing Anna's hand.

"I-I might have some other plans!" She cooed, making the blonde smile.

"Do you? Plans with whom?" She clasped her hands with Anna's. "Your other girlfriend?"

"Perhaps her." Anna joked, kissing Elsa's lips. "Perhaps you. I-I mean, you have any plans for Christmas?"

"No." Elsa answered, feeling a smile forming on Anna's lips. "I was going to spend it with my uncle, but they won't be able to come anymore."

"Then spend it with me." Anna said, holding Elsa's hands. "Come on, grumpy! I promise I'll be nice and behave the whole holiday." Elsa grinned, leaning to kiss Anna.

"Okay. I'm staying with you." She agreed, as Anna squealed and leaned to kiss her. "But you know the rules, don't you?"

"Yes, ma'am." Anna joked, wrapping her arms around Elsa. "No touching behind your clothes. Unless you want me to." Elsa slapped her arm, but then leaned and pressed a kiss on Anna's cheek. "We have a deal! No more slapping and I'll stop swearing that much!" Anna pouted, making her girlfriend laugh. "I'm hurt."

"Quit complaining, stutters." Elsa giggled, cupping Anna's cheeks and bringing her face closer. "I love this pout." She kept pressing her lips on Anna's, until she felt a smile forming on her mouth. "But you look much prettier when you're smiling."

"And you look prettier when you keep your hair down." Elsa rolled her eyes, resting her head on Anna's shoulder. "Can I comb your hair? I could make a braid! You're going to look so pretty! Not that you're not pretty, because you know you are, but you are going to look even prettier with a braid, so come! We still have time, let's go, you can finish your lunch later! Bye guys!" Their friends laughed as Anna practically dragged Elsa with her to her dorm. "C'mon baby, I'm going to make you look the prettiest girl ever! I mean, even prettier, but you got me." Elsa giggled, handing Anna her keys. "Come on, sit on your bed, I'll take your hairbrush."

"You're sort of crazy sometimes, but I don't really mind." Elsa mumbled, feeling Anna starting to brush her hair. "You really like me, don't you?"

"What?" Anna asked, slowly starting to style Elsa's hair. "Of course I do! I'm in love with you, Ms. Thomas!" She kissed Elsa's neck. "Why do you ask so?"

"Just to make sure." She smiled, closing her icy-blue eyes. "I heard what you called me today."

Anna stopped, furrowing her brows. "I'm sorry. I don't know what you're talking about."

"It's okay." Elsa shrugged, grinning at Anna. "I remember. Go on, _baby._"

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

They were lying in bed, Elsa's head resting on the ginger's breast. Anna kept pressing soft kisses all over Elsa's face, while stroking her hair.

"Tomorrow is Christmas." Elsa mumbled, pressing a kiss on Anna's neck. "You should be asleep. Otherwise, Santa won't come."

"I'm almost sleeping." Anna yawned. "And you should sleep as well. An elf told me you're not being a nice girl to your girlfriend, especially when you slap her."

"Shut up, stutters. I'm the best girlfriend ever." Elsa muttered. "G'night, baby."

"Night, sweetheart." Anna kept pressing kisses on Elsa's cheeks, as she watched the elder girl slowly closing her eyes. "I think I love you." She mumbled, but Elsa was already asleep. She didn't really mind. She pressed one last kiss on her girlfriend's face before joining her in the sleep. She didn't want to scare her. It was up to Elsa to find out if she loved Anna as well.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Elsa, c'mon, wake up!" Anna squealed, throwing all her wait on the blonde girl. "The sky is awake, and it's Christmas! That means you _have _to get up and come have breakfast with your girlfriend." Anna leaned, placing sloppy kisses on Elsa's cheek. "Wake up!"

"Okay, I'm awake!" The blonde groaned, laughing as Anna continued to kiss her face. "Stop that! I'm already awake!"

"Oh, okay, I was just making sure." She joked, leaning and kissing Elsa's lips. "Merry Christmas, baby!" Elsa grinned, wrapping her arms around the redheaded. "C'mon, open your present!" She said happily, dropping a box on Elsa's lap. "I wasn't sure of what I should get you, but Olaf said that this was a good idea, so if you don't like it, blame it on him!" Elsa smiled softly, placing a hand on Anna's cheek and bringing her face closer.

"I'm sure I'll love it." She assured, making the younger girl smile. She slowly opened the box, finding two circular objects.

"I saw these two and I just had to buy it. The stone is exactly the color of your eyes. And I asked the old man of the store to write our names in braille." Anna said softly. "I mean, I asked you to be mine, but I never did it properly. So, will you? Be my girlfriend?" Elsa smiled, wrapping her arms around Anna's neck and bringing her closer, ending the gap between their lips. Anna grinned, pulling one ring out of the box and holding Elsa's hand. "I'll take this as a yes."

"You're the best." Anna laughed, pressing sloppy kisses on Elsa's face. "Stop!" She grinned, wrapping her arms around the girl and rolling in bed, sitting on Anna's hips. "I wonder why I like you so much sometimes." She said, as she slid the ring on Anna's finger. "Now you're mine. And I also have something for you." She said, pulling a box from the nightstand. "I also asked Olaf for help." She grinned, as Anna opened the box. "I asked for him to pick this one, 'cause I want you to remember me whenever you look at this." She said, as Anna found a small pendant in the shape of a snowflake. "You know, I always say the cold never bother me, so…"

"I loved it." Anna said, kissing Elsa's lips gently. "I really did." She putted the necklace, holding the snowflake in her fingers for a moment. "But you should know you're always in my mind."

"I'm glad then." Elsa felt Anna's arms pulling her into an embrace, and she slowly rested her forehead on the smaller girl's shoulder. "I'm so glad I found you."

"Me too." Anna muttered, ending the embrace. "But I'm sort of hungry. Can we keep being super clingy at the kitchen, can't we?" Elsa laughed, pulling the girl's hand as she stood up.

"C'mon, stutters. Let's feed you."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So, remember that thing I said about Lisa? Well, don't fight with me. I get sad**

* * *

><p>That was definitely one of the worst days of the year. It was raining cats and dogs, besides the freezing temperature outside. And even though Anna made an effort to try to persuade Elsa and make her stay in bed the whole day with her, the blonde insisted she and Anna had missed already too many classes. She groaned and tried to tell Elsa she wasn't feeling well, but the blonde just rolled her eyes and dragged Anna to college with her.<p>

"Elsa, your grades in a year are better than the grades of someone else in five!" Anna groaned, as her girlfriend pulled her hand to the buildings. "And, well, mine aren't _that _good, but I'm pretty sure my teachers wouldn't miss me that bad. And I have reasonable grades."

"Anna, we _are _going to class, like it or not." The blonde said, holding Anna's waist. "I promise we can go to my dorm as soon as our classes are over, okay?"

"Okay!" Anna agreed happily. "Can I spend the night? I don't feel like driving home with this weather."

"You know you can." Elsa pressed a kiss on the girl's cheek. "Pick me up after my piano practice, all right?" Anna leaned and brushed her lips on Elsa's, grinning at the touch. "I love your kisses. They're like, the best."

"I'm the best." Anna joked, placing another kiss on Elsa's lips. "Have fun, baby!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"You seriously haven't slept with her yet?" Kristoff asked. "I mean, she's hot!" Anna slapped him angrily.

"She is hot, but she is _my _girlfriend." Anna snapped. "Don't talk about her like that."

"Okay, Jesus, sorry." He brushed his harm, walking behind Anna, when suddenly she stopped, making him almost crash with her. "Hey, watch your step!" He squeezed Anna's shoulder, and she turned to face him with teary eyes. "Whoa, what's wrong? Why are you crying, Feisty Pants?" She didn't answered, just ran away from him. "Okay, what's going – oh, shit."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsa sat on the bench, waiting for Anna to come and pick her up. A grin slowly appeared on her lips as she heard footsteps getting closer to her.

"Hey baby!" She greeted, but no one responded. Instead, she felt lips pressing hard against hers. She kissed back, but it didn't take her long to pull back. "You're not Anna." She wasn't asking. She heard a chuckle and tried to get rid of the strong arms holding her tight. "Let go of me!" She snapped.

"Shut up, you know you liked it." She recognized Lisa's voice, and tried to yell, but a hand covered her whole mouth. "Calm down, Elsa. We're just having some fun."

"Get your hands out of her!" A man yelled, pushing Lisa away from Elsa. The girl sent the blondes a smirk before turning around and leaving the classroom. "Elsa, calm down."

"T-that bitch!" She felt her body shaking. "I want Anna. Where is she?" She asked Kristoff.

"Well, uh – "

"Guys?" Olaf entered in the room, approaching the two friends. "Why was Anna crying? And why was she running away so fast?"

"What?" Elsa tried to get out of there, but Kristoff held her on her place. "S-she saw it! I didn't mean, I thought that it was her!"

"I know that, you know that, but Anna doesn't. She's mad now." He tried to hold the elder girl, but she pushed him away.

"I don't give a fuck, she's my girlfriend!" She yelled. "Olaf, please, call a cab."

"Okay."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The cab dropped her a block away from Anna's house. She could tell by the noise of the supermarket that was close from the ginger's apartment, and then she started to run. A branch of a tree hit her hard on her face, breaking the lens of her glasses and making a deep cut on her forehead and near to her eye, but she didn't care. She just threw the glasses away and ran into Anna's building, ignoring the people who asked her if she was okay. Her face ached, and she was feeling dizzy thanks to the amount of blood streaming on her cheek. She looked for the key Anna gave her a few weeks ago, since Elsa had given her a key to her dorm. With her hands shaking, she entered on the younger girl's apartment, closing the door behind her.

"A-Anna?" She called, but no one answered. She could hear someone in there, probably in her room. She walked to the door and knocked, but Anna didn't answer. "Baby, open the door. Please." She rested her cheek on the wood door. She was definitely there. She could hear Anna sobbing. "Please, let me in." She whispered, trying to open the door, but it was locked. "Anna, give me a chance to explain."

"Go away." Anna shouted inside her room. "I don't want to see you anymore."

"Anna, please." Elsa felt tears rolling down her cheeks among with blood. "Open the door. I'm not leaving here until you listen."

"You, you cheated on me!" Anna cried. "I don't want to see you _ever _again! Get the fuck out of my house." Elsa felt her body sliding slowly to the floor, until she was on her knees. She sobbed, angry with everything. She was angry with herself for being blind, angry with Lisa for pretending to be Anna and kissing her, angry with herself for not being able to recognize her girlfriend.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered, embracing her knees. "I swear I didn't mean to. I-I heard someone entering in the room, a-and I thought it was you. I'm sorry; please don't break up with me. Please." She wasn't sure if what was running through her cheeks was blood or tears, but she didn't mind at all. She needed Anna; in a way she never thought she could need someone. "I-I'm in love with you. I love you, Anna Collins. I love you more than I love myself." She cried, resting her head on the door. "I'm so sorry I hurt you, I'm so sorry I didn't recognize you, I'm so sorry I'm blind. Y-you deserve better than me, but I don't want you to be with someone else. I'm sorry I'm selfish and I want you only for me, I-I'm so sorry baby." Still no answer. "Please, say you love me back. Please."

Suddenly, Elsa heard footsteps coming right to the door. Anna opened it angrily, wiping tears away. "Don't you dare to say you lo – what the fuck happened to you?"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hi again! And to my dear friend who asked why a blind girl has so many books in her room, just one word: Braille:)  
>Just for you guys to know, I'm almost in the end of this fanfic. So, yes, say goodbye(to the pain of the past)<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>…what the fuck happened to you?"<em>

Anna kneeled down and held Elsa's chin, taking a look at her face. "I-I'm not sure. I think I hit on a tree."

"You're bleeding too much, how long has it been like that?" Anna asked, taking Elsa to her bed. "You need to go to the hospital. It's way too deep, and you're getting a scar if you don't – "

"I can live with a scar, but please, listen." She grabbed Anna's hands, wiping a tear away from her eyes. "You have to believe in me. I wasn't cheating Anna, that girl tried to take advantage on me! Y-you can call Kristoff if you don't believe me, she was trying to – fuck, I don't even know what she was going to do if he weren't there." She sighed. "Please, don't break up with me. I-I can't stay without you anymore."

"Elsa…"

"Call him! Call Kristoff, ask him what happened! H-he was there, he saw her! I swear I didn't cheat!" She started to cry even more. "I love you, don't break up with me." Anna didn't answer, so Elsa clumsily took the phone out of her purse. "Call him, please. I-I don't blame you for not believing in me, b-but please, just call him and let him tell you himself." She sobbed, grabbing Anna's coat. "Y-you can't leave me, I'm nothing without you. I can't live without you."

"You have to go to a hospital." Anna said calmly, placing a hand on Elsa's back. "Come on, I'll drive you – "

"I won't go." She said firmly, handing her phone to Anna. "Call him if you don't believe me, Anna. I'm not making a move." She crossed her arms on her chest, hearing Anna sigh and get out of the room. She touched her shirt. It was soaked, as well as the rest of her clothes. She quickly got out of Anna's bed, not wanting to get everything wet.

"Sit back." Anna demanded, as soon as she got into her room.

"But I'm soaking – "

"Just sit down, I'm not going to be able to clean this cut with you standing up." She said, pulling Elsa back to bed. "You're taller than me, and since you're too stubborn to let me take you at the hospital, I'm cleaning it myself."

"I'm not s – "

"Shut up; this is going to hurt a bit." Anna said, as she pressed something on Elsa's forehead.

"Ouch!" The elder girl cried, pulling away. "I-I don't want to do this."

"I don't want to do this either, I hate blood." Anna groaned. "But you have to let me clean this."

"Call Kristoff." Elsa demanded. "H-he's going to explain I didn't – "

Elsa was shushed by the sudden contact of Anna's lips. It was a sweet but teary kiss, where Anna slowly laid Elsa on her back into bed. Elsa smiled shyly, feeling Anna pulling her lips away and kissing the tip of her nose. "I spoke to Kristoff already. I'm sorry I didn't believe in you." Elsa kissed Anna's lips once again, cupping her cheeks. "I'm going to kick that bitch's ass."

"No, you're not. You'll not get into trouble because of me." Elsa said firmly, sitting on Anna's bed. "Promise you won't do anything."

"No." Anna said. "I won't let her get out of this that easily! She tried to hurt you."

"Anna – "

"Look, this cut is looking awful. Let me take you to the hospital, all right? We'll talk later about that." She pressed a kiss on Elsa's face, helping her to stand up. "Come on, I'll take you there."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

When they finally got back to Anna's apartment, it was passed 10pm. Elsa was dressed on Anna's clothes, since hers were completely wet and soaked with her blood. She now had stitches on her forehead and near her left eye, but she covered it with sunglasses and a beanie Anna got her.

"Are you hungry? I think I'll order something." Anna said, glancing at Elsa. "Hey, what's wrong? Are the stitches bothering you?"

"I'm fine." She lied, sitting on Anna's couch. "I-I think I'll go back to my dorm. I'm really tired."

"Stay." Anna asked, kneeling in front of her.

"I don't think I should." Elsa said, slowly standing up and looking for her cane.

"Tell me what's wrong." Anna asked, holding the elder girl's arms. Elsa closed her eyes and sighed, taking a step back.

"I told you I love you." She whispered. "You didn't say you love me back. I – never mind, I just thought you felt –"

"I told you I loved you on Christmas Eve." Anna said, grabbing her arm. "You fell asleep and I said I loved you. I just – I wanted you to figure out if you loved me too by yourself." Anna approached, capturing Elsa's lips into a kiss. "I love you much more than you can possibly understand." Anna whispered. "You're the only person I want to be. I-I'm sorry I didn't reply earlier. I was upset." Elsa wrapped her arms around Anna's neck, burying her face on the girl's shoulder. "Never think for a second I don't feel the same about you. I love you, Elsa Thomas."

Elsa smiled, bringing their lips together. But this time, it felt different. There was love involved.

She pushed Anna to the couch, unbuttoning the girl's skirt and clumsily trying to get rid of her shirt. Anna smiled against Elsa's lips, helping her to get rid of her shirt. She leaned back and kissed the blonde's lips, pulling back for a second. "Are you sure you want this?" She asked, brushing their noses. "I don't want to force you; it's your first time, it has to be special."

"I've never been so sure." Elsa answered, cupping Anna's cheeks. "I want to show how much I love you."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna was suddenly awakened for the annoying ringtone Kristoff chose for himself on her phone. She quickly answered it, trying not to wake the nude girl lying on her breast. "What?" She mumbled, stroking Elsa's hair.

_"Finally!"_ He said. "_Look, I don't know where the fuck are you, but Elsa –"_

"She's with me." Anna whispered. "She's asleep, Kris."

_"Oh, so you two didn't break up? Great!" _He sighed in relief. _"Look, I don't know what happened, but she didn't – "_

"I know she didn't cheat." Anna mumbled. "She told me she didn't."

"_And you believed that easy? Sorry, it's just that it doesn't sounds like you."_

"I trust her." Anna answered, smiling at the girl. "If she said she didn't do it, I believe in her." Anna placed a kiss on Elsa's hair, wrapping an arm around her. "Look, I've got to go; I don't want her to wake up." She shut her phone down and placed it by her side, carefully wrapping her arms around Elsa.

"You liar." Elsa mumbled, smiling against Anna's breast. "You didn't call him."

"You've been eavesdropping?" Elsa giggled, pressing a kiss on the girl's jawline. "I trust you. You wouldn't have come to my house under a storm _and _bleeding your whole blood out if you weren't telling the truth. And plus, I love you."

"You're perfect." Elsa mumbled, lying on Anna's bare breast again. "I love you too, stutters."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Yes, yes, I'm aware of my grammar mistakes, sorry for that. Perhaps I should stop writing when I get tired. ANYWAY! Thanks for the reviews, and also for correcting me. Did I mention that this story is almost done?**

* * *

><p>Elsa slowly opened her eyes, but then shut them again. She was way too tired to keep herself awake. A small smile appeared on her face as the memories of last night came to her mind. Carefully, she ran her fingers on Anna's body, feeling her soft skin below her hand. She pressed a kiss on the younger girl's neck, wrapping her arms tighter around her waist.<p>

"You're awake." Anna mumbled, placing her hand on Elsa's face. "Morning, gorgeous."

"Good morning, baby." Elsa answered, as she laid her head a bit closer from Anna's. "How's the weather today?" She asked, feeling Anna start to stroke her hair.

"Awful." The younger girl replied. "Actually, it's even worse than yesterday."

"Good." Elsa muttered, as Anna frowned. "That means we have an excuse to stay at home the whole day."

"When you put things on this way…" Anna giggled, leaning to kiss Elsa's lips. "We really don't have to go to class today?"

"We really don't. You were right, my grades are good enough, and your professors don't really like seeing you." She joked, making Anna pout. "But, you know, I do. I love having you around, so I don't mind." She pressed a finger against Anna's lips, smiling slightly. "You and that pout." She pressed her lips against Anna's. "That kills me."

"My teachers love me." Anna mumbled, resting her forehead on Elsa's as the elder girl giggled.

"I'm sure they do, sweetie. But I love you more." Anna smiled, pulling Elsa into an embrace. "Jesus, we're super clingy, aren't we?"

"Who cares? I love being clingy." Anna chuckled, pressing sloppy kisses on her girlfriend's face. "Come here, I want to get my cuddles on. It's too early to get out of bed."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was passed midday when they got out of bed. Anna tried to persuade Elsa to stay a bit longer, but the girl insisted she was hungry and needed to eat before doing anything else.

"Are these stitches bothering you? I can get you some painkillers if you want." Anna offered, grabbing Elsa's waist and placing a kiss on her cheek, as she fried bacon. The redheaded took the opportunity to take a better look at Elsa. Her pale long legs were uncovered, and she was wearing nothing but one of Anna's large shirts. Her hair was tied down on a messy bun, and she didn't have her sunglasses on, leaving her icy-blue eyes uncovered. "You look so sexy right now." Anna whispered, pressing her hands on Elsa's hips. "What about we – "

"Anna, we're eating now, don't even try." Elsa said, turning around and giving a quick peck on the pouty lips. "And I'm fine, baby. Just let me finish this and we can have our late breakfast." Anna continued to pout, making Elsa grin against her lips. "Later, maybe later." Anna groaned, but Elsa ignored her. "I'm finished. Grab a plate and put these on it, okay?" Anna mumbled something, making Elsa smile. "And I'm the grumpy one. I love you, potty mouth."

"I want to feel you." Anna said, hearing Elsa gulp as she slowly approached. "Come on, breakfast can wait." Her lips met Elsa's neck bow, as she pressed soft kisses on her pale skin. "Don't say you don't want this." She smiled, lowering her hand and touching Elsa's thigh. "Come on, baby. We can – " Elsa's lips met Anna's, shushing the younger girl's mouth.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Anna, stop a while." Elsa groaned, feeling her girlfriend's lips against her pale skin. "Are you not even a bit tired?"

"I could go for another round." Anna smirked. "Don't tell me you're already tired. It was just three –"

"Six times, and I couldn't even get a break to eat something." Elsa interrupted her. "Can't you stop for like, an hour?"

"But you're _so _hot." Anna whispered, lowering her hands, but Elsa stood up from the couch before Anna could reach her. "C'mon, Elsa!"

"Anna, _please, _I need a break." Elsa said, kissing the ginger's lips. "I'm starving and I won't be able to stand one more time awake." Anna followed the girl to the kitchen, trying to grab her waist, but Elsa slapped her hands. "Anna, I'm serious. Try to touch me, and I swear to god, you won't have me for the next two weeks."

"But I want you." Anna pouted again. Elsa grinned and turned around, wrapping her arms around the smooth neck, pressing a kiss on Anna's lips. "You're not serious about the two weeks, are you?"

"You want to try me?" Elsa raised a brow, smiling at Anna. "Do you have anything eatable at this house? I feel like I haven't eat in months."

"We have, uh, let me see." Anna walked to the fridge, taking a look inside it. "Will chocolate fit you?"

"Awesome." Elsa smiled, as Anna grabbed a bar of chocolate and sat by the blonde's side. "I could eat chocolate for the rest of my life."

"Ha, me too." Anna grinned, biting a piece of it. "But I'll order us some pizza, just in case. I need my baby to be feed and healthy. Well, pizza isn't exactly healthy, but it will fit for now. I mean, unless you want me to order something healthier. Is Chinese healthy? I bet not. That thing is gross. But Japanese is, I guess. I mean, it's fish, and I heard once fish is healthy, and that Japanese are healthy too. I can order it. Through I can't eat with these sticks, that's the hardest thing ever. Have you ever tried? I mean, I don't know why the fuck they need to eat with that thing, why can't they use a fork? And why don't they try to cook fish instead of eating them almost alive? I mean, that's gross! Don't they know we've already discovered fire? I mean, why – " Elsa laughed and kissed Anna's lips, shushing the girl. "I was rambling again, wasn't I?"

"Yes, my dear." Elsa grinned. "I don't know if Chinese is healthy, and yes, Japanese is. I already tried to eat with these sticks, and I don't know, it must be a cultural thing. And they cook the fish sometimes, but it's delicious when we eat it 'alive'. And pizza is fine for me, you can order it. I'll go take a shower now, all right?"

"Oh, can I join you?" Anna asked with a smirk.

"Just go order food, Anna."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"_What's wrong?" _Kristoff asked in a sleepy voice.

"I need a favor." Anna mumbled, stroking Elsa's hair.

_"What favor couldn't wait until tomorrow morning?" _He groaned. _"And why didn't you show up in class? Are you girls okay?"_

"We're fine. And we're not showing up tomorrow either." Anna muttered. "I want that bitch out of college before Elsa get in. Figure a way. Talk with someone, tell them she tried to rape her, that she took advantage on Elsa and tried to hurt her, I don't know. Just get that girl out of there before we get back. I won't take responsibility on my actions if I find her there again."

_"I'll call you tomorrow as soon as we fix it." _He grumbled. _"Go get some sleep. And don't you dare to call me at this time in the morning _ever _again. And I mean it. Goodnight, Anna."_

"Night, Kris." She shut the phone down and placed it besides her.

"You know, you _really _should stop mocking Kristoff at this time in the morning." Elsa murmured, wrapping her arms around Anna. "You really didn't have to do it. I can take care of myself."

"And you should stop listening to my conversations." Anna shot back. "And I know. But, just once, let me take care of you." She turned around, facing Elsa. "I worry about you. And I want to make sure she won't hurt you again."

"I know, sweetie, I just don't want you to get in trouble." Elsa mumbled, cupping Anna's cheek. "I love you for doing this, but I worry about you too. Please, don't get yourself in trouble because of me."

"I won't." Anna promised, kissing Elsa's face gently. "And I love you too."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I took longer than usual, but I had some things to take care of. So, this is the last chapter, then I'll make an epilogue and we're done. And about Pretty Woman... well, I'm having some serious trouble to write that, so I'm deleting it for now. I'll probably post it again when I finish writing the whole story, so I won't have trouble with that. OH! Consider that a few months passed until Elsa's graduation, all right? **

* * *

><p><em>"I've talked to the principal. She's suspended until the end of the semester, and probably is going to be expelled." <em>Kristoff told Anna, who left out a relief sigh. _"You two can already come back, you know?"_

"Yeah, but you know, the weather is awful and stuff." Anna smiled, feeling Elsa's lips on her neck bow. "But don't worry, Kris; sooner or later we will go back to class."

_"It's actually a sunny day, but okay." _He mumbled, making Anna laugh. _"Just don't take that long, feisty pants. You're missing the best part of the class."_

"I won't. Elsa would never allow me to miss another week of class. Even if that _did _involve spending the whole day making out with me." Anna felt her arm being slapped, but she just smiled.

_"Okay, I've heard enough." _He grumbled. _"Come back soon, Anna."_

"I will." She assured, pressing a kiss on Elsa's cheek. "Hey Kris? Thank you. Baby says hi, by the way."

Anna shut her phone down before her friend had a chance to answer. She looked to Elsa and smiled slightly, forgetting for a moment that she couldn't see her. Anna leaned to touch the elder girl's lips, resting her forehead on Elsa's.

"We can go back as soon as you want to." Anna told her, placing a kiss on her cheek. "I love you." She mumbled, wrapping her arms around the blonde. "And Elsa?"

"I love you too." The blonde smiled. "Oh, sorry. What?"

"You – I never said I blamed you for being blind." She muttered. "Y-you apologized that day we fought, b-but I never blamed you. I never actually cared for it, because that didn't change who you are." She wiped a single tear rolling on Elsa's cheek with her thumb. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything back then, but –"

"I love you so much, Anna." Elsa cried, pulling the girl into an embrace. "I – thank you. For being you."

"Well, I try my best." Anna joked, pulling the blonde to her chest. "Sleep, beautiful. We have a lot to do tomorrow."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Anna, I called you to help me find an apartment, not to fuck me in my bathroom." Elsa groaned, feeling warm lips against her cold skin. "I'm serious, stop that."

"I can't help; you're hot." Anna smiled, hearing Elsa gulp. "And I have the perfect solution to end this annoying search for a new home."

"Anna, apartment. Now." Elsa demanded, making the smaller girl laugh. "What solution would that be?"

"Move in?" She asked, pressing her lips on Elsa's cheek. "I mean, you spend most of your free time there with me, so… will you? Move in?"

Elsa turned around, a big grin on her lips. Anna smiled, feeling the cool lips touching her own. "Yes, yes, yes." She repeated, pressing kisses all over Anna's face. "I'll move in with you."

"Oh, that's awesome!" Anna said happily. She grabbed Elsa's waist, pressing the girl's body in the sink. "Now, shall we go back to where we were?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sweetie, I told you like, only a dozen of times, right?" Anna groaned, stopping Elsa's hands to keep moving. "You look awesome. And there's no way in hell I'm letting you tie your hair in a bun; you look beautiful with this braid." She pressed a kiss on Elsa's cheek, carefully wrapping her arms around the taller girl. "I wish you could see yourself. I'm so proud of you." Elsa smiled softly, turning around to kiss Anna.

"I bet you look amazing too." Elsa mumbled. "But why can't I just do whatever I want with my hair?"

"Because I'm the only one allowed to touch your hair on special occasions, like your graduation." Anna explained. "And because I love your hair down like that; makes you look way beautifuller than you already are. I mean, not that you look fat, 'cause you definitely don't! You look slim. But not too slim, I mean, you look gorgeous. I mean – " She stopped talking, as she saw Elsa's lips curling into a smile. "I mean you look even more beautiful than you already are, my queen."

"Okay, you convinced me." Elsa laughed. "C'mon, stutters. I want you to meet my family."

"What you said their names were?" Anna asked. "W-will they like me? I-I mean, do t-they know you're gay? What if – " Elsa shushed her, pressing her lips on Anna's. "Okay, I'll stop talking by now."

"It's Kai and Gerda." Elsa said. "And I'm pretty sure they'll love you." Anna smiled shyly, wrapping her arms around Elsa. "I love you so… well, you know."

"Elsa!" A chubby woman squealed, approaching the blonde girl. "You look stunning on this dress! And what's this new hair style? I loved it!" Elsa smiled, hugging the smaller woman. "And you, my dear, must be Anna. I'm so happy to finally meet you! Elsa spent hours just talking about you." Anna grinned, seeing Elsa blushing. "Your uncle shall be here in a minute. I'll go take our places, okay? See you in there, Anna."

"She's nice." The ginger laughed. "So, you've been talking about me a lot?"

"Maybe a little." Elsa mumbled. Anna grinned, leaning to touch her lips. "Okay, I have." Anna carefully grabbed Elsa's hands, kissing the ring on her finger and leaning to hug her.

"I'm proud of you." She repeated, making Elsa smile. "I love you."

"Well, look who is here today." A sarcastic voice came into both girls ears, making Anna feel blood coming through her head. "I can't believe you're still a couple!" Lisa approached slowly, but Anna stepped in front of Elsa, crossing her arms to her chest. "C'mon, Elsa. Don't pretend you didn't like it."

"Get away from her." Anna snapped, feeling cool arms wrapping around her body. "What? I'm not getting into trouble!"

"Anna, just ignore her." Elsa said softly. "Come, I want to get graduated soon." She pressed a kiss into Anna's forehead. "And I love you too, sweetheart."

"Gross." Lisa mumbled.

"Get off here, pimply!" Anna shot back, wrapping her arms around Elsa. "I swear, I won't kick her ass right now just because you're graduating. If I could…"

"I know you would, babe." Elsa smiled. "But you won't. Forget her. It's better to just let it go."

"Yeah." Anna muttered. "Maybe you're right."

"Maybe? I'm always right!" Elsa joked. "Go sit next to aunt Gerda. And please, don't talk too much about my childhood with her. It's pretty embarrassing."

"I'll make sure she tells me as many stories as she can."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"…and she lost about three cats in a month!" Gerda continued. "My sister wasn't very pleased. Well, none of them were. They weren't very happy to know that their only child was born blind."

"As if it were her fault." Anna said, looking to the woman by her side. "She's just so amazing; I can't imagine why that would make any difference."

"No one wants their children to born blind, Anna." Gerda mumbled. "Of course it wasn't Elsa's fault, but they didn't see it that way. Her father would hit her when he got mad at her clumsiness. That's probably why she was so relieved when they died."

"She never told me that." Anna muttered. "She never spoke about her parents, indeed."

"That's something that hurts her." Gerda explained. "And speaking of Elsa…"

"Are you two still embarrassing me?" Elsa groaned, pulling Anna's hands. "Come, I want to go to bed."

"Goodnight, girls!" Kai yelled from the kitchen.

"Night!" They yelled back. Elsa gently pulled Anna to bed, lying by her side with a smirk upon her face. Slowly, she started pressing kisses on her skin, unbuttoning her shirt. Anna sighed and closed her eyes, feeling Elsa stopping. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Why didn't you tell me your father hit you?" She blurted out. Elsa sighed heavily, getting out of Anna's top. "I'm sorry. Is this why you have some marks on your back?"

"Yes." Elsa mumbled. Anna wrapped her arms around the blonde, pressing kisses on her neck and stroking her hair gently. Elsa closed her eyes, as Anna waited for her to keep talking. "I was afraid you would treat me as a kid or something if you knew." Elsa explained. "I didn't want you to know because of that. It's not that I don't trust you; I just didn't want you to feel sorry for me."

"Don't hide things like that from me, ever again." Anna said firmly, pressing her chest on Elsa's back. "If after all this time we've been dating you still think I'd act like that, it means you don't trust me." Elsa pressed her hands on Anna's. "We need to trust each other. Otherwise, this is not going to work."

"It will." Elsa assured, turning to face Anna. "I promise it will. We won't break, ever again."


	12. Epilogue

**A/N: Aaaand done! This is the end, thanks for being here all this time with me. Oh, and I forgot to tell this like a thousand times: HAPPY LATE VALENTINE'S DAY! See you sooner than you expect**

* * *

><p>"Kristoff, make yourself useful and help me here!" Anna groaned, as her friend got up from the couch and ran into the bedroom. "I'm freaking out."<p>

"I noticed." He grumbled. "Look, the worst that could happen is if she says no."

"Oh, how helpful you are." She mocked. "I've underestimated you."

"Fuck you." He mumbled, and Anna threw an empty bottle on him. "What in hell happened in this bedroom?"

"I don't know what I should wear! I want her to remember this forever!" Anna threw herself in her bed, on top of an amount of clothes. "Help me."

"Anna, sometimes I think you're retarded." He said, sitting by her friend's side. "Do I have to remind you that your future fiancé is blind?"

"Oh, true." She laughed. "My mistake. Totally forgot." She happily got out of bed. "Now, where did I put that ring…?"

"Pocket." Kristoff told her, and she smiled, feeling a small box on her coat. "It was time already. How long have you two been dating? Five years? It's time to change that ring."

"Five years and six months." Anna informed him. "I want to surprise her! I practically had to drag her to Belle's house today, and by the way, she will be here at any s –"

"Hey baby!" Elsa called from the kitchen. "Are you home? Hey, Belle got me this new book, it's _super _awesome, and she wants me to read this to – who else is here?" She stopped by the door, holding her cane close to her chest. "Anna?"

"Hey love!" She cheered, placing a kiss on Elsa's lips. "Did you have fun today?"

"Who is here?" She asked once again.

"Uh, me. Hi." Kristoff said. "But I'm leaving now, so… bye girls."

"Bye Kris!" Anna yelled, wrapping her arms around Elsa. "So, did you have fun today?"

"Yeah, Rapunzel was there too. She's a bit crazy, isn't she?" Anna giggled, placing another kiss on Elsa's lips. "But I missed you. A lot."

"I missed you too." Anna said with a smile.

"So, what did you two did today?" Elsa asked curiously, making her way to the bed, but Anna grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room. "Why can't I sit in the bed?"

"Why? Uh, nothing! Why couldn't you? That's insane! Why wouldn't I let you go there? Of course you can go; it's your room as well! We can sit wherever we want, even at the sink! I mean, it's our house, so we do whatever we want to, am I wrong? No, of course I'm not! But the couch is way more comfy, and I just want my baby to feel comfy all the time, because I'm a great girlfriend, and you're awesome, and –"

"Anna, what are you hiding from me?" Elsa said, cutting her off. "What's on that bed?"

"Nothing." She lied, avoiding Elsa's eyes.

"Once, you told me that we could only make things work if we were completely honest with each other. But you're lying to me now. What is on our room?" She asked once again, clearly looking upset. Anna didn't answer, so she sighed heavily and stood up. "Fine. I'm going back to Belle's."

"No, wait!" Anna grabbed her wrists, pulling her closer. "Don't walk away."

"Then don't fucking lie to me." Elsa cried. "I feel vulnerable because I can't see, and knowing you're telling me a lie is making me feel stupid." Anna felt her heart break when a single tear ran on Elsa's cheek. "Just tell me what is in there. Please."

"Baby, I'm not lying to you." Anna said, pressing kisses on her cheeks. "I-I mean, I just didn't know what to wear now." She took Elsa's hands and took her back into the bedroom, showing the mess she made on their bed. "I just didn't want you to see – I mean, feel this mess."

"What happened here?" Elsa asked, no more crying.

"I wanted to make a surprise." Anna said, kneeling down and holding Elsa's hands. "I-I wanted this to be perfect, and I didn't know what I should wear, but then Kris reminded me you couldn't see it, so wasn't a big deal." She offered the blonde a small chuckle. "What I've been trying to say is, I really love you, and I want you to be mine forever. I want to change this ring on your finger for this one." She took the box of her pocket, placing a ring into Elsa's hand. "Will you marry me?"

Anna fell on the floor, feeling Elsa's lips pressing against hers. She smiled, feeling hot tears of the blonde dropping on her face while she mumbled 'yes'. Anna cupped Elsa's cheeks, bringing her face closer into a deep and passionate kiss.

"I love you so much, stutters." Elsa mumbled, smiling against Anna's lips.

"I love you too, grumpy."


End file.
